¡¿Más de los mismo!
by Mrs. Cobain
Summary: -¡Te odio!- gritó él con todas sus fuerzas. -¡¡Yo más!- devolvió ella... Luego se fundieron en un apasionado beso... al final, siempre era lo mismo... Primer OneShot SasuSaku!


La situación era muy tensa, unos furiosos ojos negros miraban con recelo a unos más furiosos ojos esmeralda. Estaban parados a una distancia considerable uno del otro, el ambiente estaba cargado de miradas asesinas y hacía varios minutos que no se dirigían una palabra.

La muchacha de pelo rosa bufó desanimada y se dispuso a salir de la sala cuando el fuerte brazo del morocho la sostuvo por el brazo haciendo un poco más de presión que la necesaria.

-Basta ya- bramó Sasuke muy enfadado –¿Podemos dejar todas estas estupideces de lado? Estoy arto- masculló con algunos destellos rojos en sus profundos pozos negros.

Sakura pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, al final su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto y exclamó con rabia: -No, ¡si lo dices de esa forma y me miras como si me odiaras no pienso hacer las pases contigo!- finalizó soltándose bruscamente del agarre del moreno.

-Bah, como quieras- suspiró exasperado recostándose sobre el sofá con expresión indiferente.

La furia de la muchacha aumentaba a cada segundo, decidió que sería mejor si lo evitaba y hacía su vida, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación pisando los escalones con mucha fuerza provocando un sonido ensordecedor para molestar a Sasuke. Se dirigió decidida hacia la puerta de su habitación y descubrió que ésta estaba cerrada, el muy maldito le había prohibido entrar a su propio cuarto.

Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recostada sobre la puerta, por una estúpida pelea las cosas habían terminado así y no le gustaba nada pero, sentía demasiada furia en su interior y no quería ver al moreno nunca más.

-Maldita mujer sentimental- escuchó como el Uchiha gruñía en el piso inferior.

-¡¡Tú eres un estúpido sin sentimientos!!- gritó comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, las lágrimas corrían totalmente descontroladas por sus mejillas y los sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes.

-Y ahora lloras- suspiró el morocho escuchando el incesante llanto de la muchacha, estaba hasta la coronilla de aquellas escenitas, hacía semanas que la situación era insoportable y por el bien de ella se había limitado con sus contestaciones. Se recostó un poco más cómodo en el sofá y cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse, solo tenía que esperar hasta que se le pasara el enojo y todo estaría bien como en la mañana.

Un par de horas después Sakura comenzó a sentir algo de hambre, las lágrimas ya no surcaban por su rostro y estaba algo más calmada, aunque mucha de la rabia que antes sentía todavía seguía allí dentro esperando una próxima batalla verbal. Se puso de pié y se limpió los ojos con la manga de su camiseta, intentó poner su mejor expresión de seguridad y camuflar su malestar pero, al llegar a la escalera no pudo evitar bajar muy estridentemente haciéndole notar al morocho que estaba muy enojada.

Aunque lo único que logró fue que Sasuke se parara de golpe mucho más enojado que antes, aquella pelirosa era todo un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Mujer no seas tan ruidosa!- grito al verla parada con los brazos cruzados fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Lo siento!- escupió con sorna -¡Deberías saber que cuando te casaste conmigo venía todo incluido!- diciendo esto caminó apresurada hacia la cocina siendo seguida por el moreno que no había dado por terminada la discusión.

-¡Estoy cansado de todo esto!- reprochó mirándola fijamente.

-¡La puerta está abierta!- gritó ella más fuerte esquivando su mirada.

-¡Dios!- rugió el encarándola quedando frente a frente -¡Te odio!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡Yo más!!- devolvió expresando todo su enfado, frustración y tristeza.

Se miraron intensamente unos segundos, el pecho de ella subía y bajaba apresurado por la adrenalina, los ojos de el llameaban con intenso fulgor… de repente, Sasuke la atrajo por la cintura y Sakura buscó desesperada los labios de él uniéndolos en un apasionado beso, la espalda de la muchacha chocó contra el refrigerador mientras las manos de él recorrían ansiosas todo el pequeño cuerpo que se apegaba al suyo con fiereza.

Por falta de aire debieron separarse a regañadientes, las miradas de ambos habían perdido todo deje de enfurecimiento.

-No te odiaría por nada en el mundo- se retractó el Uchiha.

-Yo menos- afirmó Sakura.

-¿Todavía nos quedan seis meses de tortura?- preguntó suspirando mientras posaba una mano en el no tan abultado vientre de la pelirosa.

Ésta le sonrió tiernamente y sus ojos verdes centellaron felices –Sí, ese es el precio- río abrazando con fuerza a Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, creo que de ahora en más nos mantendremos alejados de la habitación- bromeó acariciando el sedoso cabello rosa que le llegaba a la cintura.

-Siento mucho recordarle señor Uchiha, que para usted eso es demasiado imposible- carcajeó dándole un pequeño beso en los finos labios.


End file.
